Light Quest
by Molly9
Summary: Ch. 4!!! The feud between Tommy and Kim continues, Billy's "secret crush" is revealed.
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys. So far this is just about half of the prologue. I thought I'd send it just to see what you guys think. This one will be long and although I have the gist of it along with certain details; there's still quite a bit of kinks that need to be worked out, so bare with me. More will be coming later. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Rated PG-13   
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
The single tear drop of sweat slowly making its way down her face was sweet torture.  
  
  
That's how hot it was.  
  
  
No, it was more than hot. "Hot as Hell" would have been the understatement of the century. "Hot enough to fry an egg on the ground" didn't even come close, although she imagined it was probably true..hell, you could fry a FROZEN egg on this ground within seconds. Anyone up for an omelette?  
  
  
"Hotter than Texas in the summertime"..she didn't know about that; she'd never been to Texas, and if it were even half as hot in the summertime as it was here, she had no desire to go.   
  
  
This was drop-dead, sweltering, blistering, so-hot-you-can-feel-your-skin-melting-into-what-could-  
very-well-be-third-degree-burns hot.   
  
  
And Kimberly Hart was sweating like a prostitute in church.   
  
  
Men sweat. Women *glow*. And the men were sweating. In fact, they had passed the stage of sweating five minutes into this little expedition. They were *drenched*.   
  
  
Which wasn't all that bad if you thought about it. She was trailing behind four gorgeous, muscular men who were now shirtless and covered in perspiration.  
  
  
Kimberly slowly licked her lips as she eyed a particular one in front--she had been staring at him the better half of the quest.  
  
  
Tommy Oliver was not just handsome or gorgeous or good looking.  
  
  
The man was DEAD SEXY.  
  
  
You could hardly recognize him from the shy seventeen year old she fell in love with three years ago. He had worked out quite a bit more since then, and his muscles were much more defined. And he had chopped off all that hair and traded it in for a shorter although still enough to grab spikey look. That alone changed his looks almost completely. And to top it all off he had grown a goatee.   
  
  
Now that she could probably do without; although it DID have a sexy bad-boy appeal to it. Along with the tattoo--THAT she loved. A yin-yang about the size of a baseball with flames all around it about three inches from the inside of his wrist on his right arm.  
  
  
I wonder if he has anymore... , Kim thought. Ogling Tommy was only making her hotter, which she DIDN'T need.   
  
  
Time for a break. But with four guys and her being the only girl, she didn't want to say anything. She had no desire to be labeled the "weak female".  
  
  
As if hearing her thoughts, Rocky stepped up to the plate.  
  
  
"Yo, Tommy; it's time to take a little R and R."  
  
  
Tommy turned and looked at him, and noticed that the rest of the group was thinking the same.  
  
  
"That cool with everyone?", Tommy asked while taking off his back pack.  
  
  
He hadn't been re-appointed the leader; but it was some sort of unspoken aggreement that he serve as one.  
  
  
"There isn't anything cool about this place.", Kim quipped, eagerly removing her back pack and plopping onto the sand. She let out a tiny yelp while realizing that she should have approached it with more caution--the sand was like tiny little embers singing the backs of her thighs. It was like leaving your leather-interior car outside in the mall parking lot in the middle of summer while you were scoping the sale racks at The Gap for hours.  
  
  
By now Tommy, Billy and Jason had joined her and Rocky on the desert sand, each slightly wincing as their behinds hit the scorching debris.  
  
  
*************  
  
Looking at the four partially tanned/partially sun burned warriors through the Viewing Globe, Zordon had no doubt in his mind he had made the right decision.  
  
  
They hadn't failed him in the years that they served, and they wouldn't fail him now.  
  
  
Even if they lost the battle, they wouldn't fail him. By agreeing to do this mission--this one last stint as super heroes--they had already made him burst out of his energy tube with pride.  
  
  
Tommy was of course the first and obvious choice. He had never seen a more skilled fighter with a forte for leadership skills in all the centuries he had chosen rangers.  
  
  
Billy was next--the brains of the operation. With his ingenius knowledge, he brought alot to the table.  
  
  
Jason. He was the Second-In-Command, you might say; though Zordon himself didn't appoint titles. He had formidable leadership and fighting skills, should anything happen to Tommy..he dared not even think of that.   
  
  
Rocky..his sense of humor and easy going personality would lift the other's spirits when they were down. Plus he was excellent for creating diversions.  
  
And last but not least; Kimberly. There needed to be atleast one female..women brought alot to the table that men just *didn't*. Her fiery personality would benefit in giving the team pep talks, and her maternal instincts would nurture the guys when they became sick and injured.  
  
  
She was the perfect counterpart to Tommy. He may have leadership skills, but he most definitely wouldn't be the only one calling the shots with her around.  
  
  
He smiled when he looked at them. They were *his*. He chose them.  
  
  
And they were his children.  
  
  
*********  
  
The heat began to rise through his body as he attentively watched a single bead of sweat roll down her neck and into the crevice between her breasts and into the tight fitting cotton tank top she was wearing.  
  
  
It captivated him.  
  
  
*She* captivated him.  
  
  
Her hair was now pulled back into a makeshift bun; the caramel tresses damp with sweat falling loosely out of place. Her face was damp and tanned--all but the red splotches sweeping across the tops of her cheekbones under her eyes and over her nose. Her entire body glimmered in the sunlight with perspiration, and her thin, cotton baby pink tank top clung to her with such damnpness that her black sports bra was clearly evident.  
  
  
So wet she could probably come in first place at a Wet T-Shirt Contest., Tommy thought. That is, if she weren't wearing a bra. That single thought made the heat rise in his cheeks more so than they already were, if that was possible.  
  
  
Put Kimberly Hart in front of a mirror right now, and she'd scream in horror at how disheveled she looked in the presence of other people.  
  
  
But to him she'd never looked sexier.  
  
Was she so sexy to him because she was just sexy, or was it because he wanted what he could no longer have?  
  
  
The thought sent a tiny dagger into his heart..as it always did when he thought of Kimberly.  
  
  
Because no sooner than he began to think about her, his mind would drift back to reality: She was now the object of someone else's thoughts and affections.  
  
  
That smile that was once just for him now belonged to someone else.  
  
  
Those beautiful brown eyes now sought another shoulder to cry on when she was upset.  
  
  
Someone else was touching her, kissing her, and probably had SLEPT with her, only Tommy never allowed himself to think of that for long.  
  
  
And what's worse: Someone else now had the ability to read her soul through her eyes. That he KNEW for a fact had once been his ability, and his only.  
  
  
Tommy could sit around and think of all the things that he assumed they had done and what he hoped to God they hadn't done--and he has sat around and thought just that. But it only brought him to one emotion--insane jealousy. And he didn't need that right now.  
  
  
And after the jealousy subsides a little, then comes the anger--that after two years and one and a half girlfriends later those thoughts STILL make him insanely jealous.  
  
  
The fact that he couldn't and probably never would get over Kimberly Hart angered him more than all the evil minions he had faced combined.  
  
  
And then from one extreme to the other; he's almost *grateful* those feelings are still there. It meant that he still loved her.  
  
  
And perhaps all the anguish that comes with still loving her isn't near as great as that of waking up one morning to realize that he *DIDN'T* love her anymore.  
  
  
That would be worse than anguish.  
  
  
That would be torture.  
  
  
And it took him about two years to come to that conclusion, too.  
  
  
*************  
  
With black onyx eyes that shown with pure evil he watched as the four teenagers trekked warily through the desert.   
  
  
He knew why they were there; he knew who sent them. He knew what they were looking for.  
  
  
And he knew who they would find.  
  
  
He knew the former rangers who were now getting achy and irritable; over-heated and drenched in sweat. They defeated him once, and he swore it would never happen again. He had spent six years hiding out, perfecting his plan.  
  
  
His mistake last time was targeting them as a group; but in the six years of studying them, watching them through his onyx eyes, he found the key in destroying the rangers--they are too strong as a group, but individually they will falter.  
  
  
And he was so glad that Zordon had chosen one in particular to take on this mission; and that he had chosen his long lost love interest as well; Zordon might as well have just handed him the Light Orb on a silver platter.  
  
  
But this would be much more fun. And after he was finished with them, he had a bigger enemy to destroy:  
  
  
The Ruler of Eltar himself...  
  
  
and his little robot, too.  
  
  
**************  
  
  
Kimberly's mind drifted away as she dug her bare feet farther into the sand. They had been stranded on this fiery hell of a planet for a week looking for the Light Orb, but to no avail.  
  
  
She let out a deep, long sigh as she lifted the tank top over her head, leaving her only in the black sports bra...yeah, she was the only girl, and, yeah, the guys would stare.  
  
  
But let them. She had gotten to hot to care six days ago. And as hot as she was right now, she was seriously thinking about giving them more to stare at.  
  
  
Hell, they've gone shirtless for an entire week. What's good for the gander is good for the goose, right?  
  
  
That's too damn good for the gander Kim thought, giggling to herself.  
  
  
Kimberly thoughtfully fingered the rim of the sports bra..  
  
  
They were on down time and would be for another fifteen minutes.  
  
  
And she was alone--no guy in the vicinity.  
  
  
What would it hurt?  
  
  
Kim glanced to all sides to double check, then pulled off the clingy, sweaty black spandex.  
  
  
God this feels good, Kim thought as she laid back to lie down on the sand..  
  
  
**********  
  
"Where's Kim?", Tommy asked the other guys. They had taken a breather for 20 minutes before once again starting on the trek. The longer they were out here, the more weary they became, and their breaks became longer and more frequent.   
  
  
"What are you talking about?", Rocky said.  
  
  
"We still have a couple of minutes left, Tommy.", Billy emphasized, looking at his watch.  
  
  
Tommy shrugged. "I was just thinking maybe if everyone was here by now we could get started earlier." They had split up and made plans to reconvine at a sand dune.  
  
  
"Since when are you Mr. Punctuality?", Rocky noted.  
  
  
Tommy shot him an annoyed look, which quickly shut him up.   
  
  
"Look, the sooner we get going the sooner we'll find the Orb and the sooner we'll get out of here. I can't help getting a little worried. There's gotta be something here guarding the Orb. It would be too easy to just come in and get it and leave." Tommy said with a little bit of worry in his voice.  
  
  
"As much as I would enjoy extending our leisure time, I think Tommy has a very valid point.", Billy agreed.  
  
  
Rocky knew he was outnumbered, and he knew the two were right. He stood up, dusting the sand off his knee-length red cargo shorts. "So what if there IS some asshole villian parked by the Orb waiting to take us? We still can't leave til Pretty Pretty Princess gets back here."  
  
  
"That's what I'm worried about, Rocky.", Tommy said with a controlled fear in his voice. "We don't know when this thing, if there IS a thing, is going to strike, and who it will target first. I just want to find Kim to make sure she's okay."  
  
  
"And if the villian is a male, it would make sense for him to target Kim first." Billy said.  
  
  
"What are you getting at, Billy?"  
  
  
"Well, Tommy..." Billy didn't know quite how to go about this, but knew that Kim not being in their presence made it a hell of a lot easier. "Some males; a lot of males, see females as having..less than sufficient strength.."  
  
  
"So you're saying that this said villian, if it is a guy, will more than likely attack Kim first because they think she's the weakest link because she's a woman?", Tommy asked. Boy would they EVER be in for a rude awakening. Kim is FAR from the weakest link He thought with a smirk.  
  
  
"Unfortunately"., Billy affirmed.  
  
  
"Unfortunate is right, cause anybody that gets their hands on Kim is going to be in sad shape", Tommy said, shaking his head and laughing.  
  
  
"Yeah.", Rocky said, "But anybody that messes with Kim will also have you in the palm of their hands."  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?", Tommy glared.  
  
  
"Ah, come on, Oliver!", Rocky said, annoyed. "Your feelings for Kim aren't exactly a newsflash."  
  
  
Tommy glanced at Billy, waiting for him to take his side against Rocky..  
  
  
..only to be disappointed.  
  
  
It was an extremely rare occasion that Billy agreed with Rocky, but this was definitely one of them.  
  
  
Billy just shrugged. "Sorry, man, but I second Rocky."  
  
  
Tommy shook his head. "Man, I can't believe you guys."  
  
  
"Believe it, Don Juan." Rocky began. "When it comes to you and Kim, you are totally in the 'whipped' zone."  
  
  
"I am NOT in the 'whipped zone'."  
  
  
Rocky shook his head. "Dude, Tommy; you're MAYOR of the zone!"  
  
  
Tommy shot Rocky a look that said he'd better keep his mouth shut for the remainder of the day. Rocky and Billy just shrugged.  
  
  
"Bottom line, Kim's still not here and it's been thirty minutes", Tommy said, glancing at his watch. "I say we split up and look for her."  
  
  
"Affirmitive."  
  
  
"Yes Sir Right Away SIR!", Rocky said with a mock salute.  
  
  
Tommy and Billy turned and gave Rocky a what-the-hell-have-you-been-smoking look.  
  
  
Rocky shrugged. "What? I watched Boot Camp last week."  
  
  
The other male rangers shook their heads and laughed.  
  
  
And without giving it another thought, the three split up to find their female counterpart.  
  
  
****************  
  
  



	2. Light Quest

Light Quest  
  
Prologue Two  
  
by: Molly  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Author's Notes: I severely apologize for the wait. Many thanks to all who have reviewed the first chapter; thank you to ScarletDeva for pointing out my grammatical errors; hopefully there will be less this time around; and thank you to Shaylei for always being my sound board for new fics and an overall great friend. :) Cheryl Roberts, Dagmar, and Ozmandayus---you guys rock the fic world like nothing else. :) Never stop writing!  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
  
  
Jason's heart was beating so fast he was almost certain it would pop out of his chest.p  
  
The sight before him had totally and completely captivated him beyond all words or thoughts.p  
  
Right before the group had split up for R&R, they had appointed him the position of bringing back food for that evening. He didn't mind; after all, it was his turn to do so--if only the task weren't so difficult! Finding edible fruit for five people--ten if you count how much Rocky eats-- was no easy task.p  
  
But what he saw before him made him glad it was his turn. p  
  
He had just come across an abundance of fruit trees and was carefully picking them when a petite figure laying under a shade tree about fifty feet away caught his eye.p  
  
Kimberly.p  
  
Kimberly with no top on.p  
  
Holy Cow.p  
  
So he had a crush on her. Hardly strong enough to act upon, especially since they had become such good friends over the years, but he had to admit the flame inside him for her had been lit since the first day of school in Mrs. Morrison's sixth grade English class when she sat in the desk directly across from him.p  
  
Girls were on another planet completely until that moment. But when Kim walked into that classroom and into his life, the angels were singing--she was just about the prettiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on.p  
  
But years went by, a friendship was forged, and when Kim affectionately mentioned he was like a brother to her their Freshman year of High School, he knew that his crush on her would be just that--and wholly accepted and cherished what they had without no one ever knowing he had ever harbored a different feeling for her.p  
  
Sure; it hurt without a doubt to see her date other guys--but nothing compared to the tinge of pain in his heart the day Tommy almost wiped the Youth Center mats with him and to top it off Kim couldn't stop talking about how gorgeous he was...of course that was a blow to his pride more than anything.p  
  
And then the more he got to know Tommy, the harder it was to hate him, and they quickly became more than just friends--the two were like brothers. He would do anything on earth for Tommy, and he knew that the feeling was mutual.p  
  
It was obvious pretty early on that Kim wasn't the only one who had been seriously bit by the love bug--Tommy felt the same way towards her and just about everyone but Kim knew it. It was a little discomforting at first to let go of his first crush, but unlike the other guys Kim had briefly dated, he felt different about Tommy. He trusted Tommy; knew he wouldn't break her heart. And the two were so obviously smitten with one another that it just seemed so...right somehow.p  
  
Which brought along the extreme shock he recieved upon the phone call Tommy made to him late one night when he was in Switzerland. He had never, in all his life, heard Tommy so upset--the strong, guarded warrior he had always known was fighting back tears with everything he had; and Jason could tell that earlier he had already lost the battle.p  
  
He couldn't believe it when Tommy told him that Kim had left him for another guy. That was so...not Kim. They were so crazy about each other; it seemed nothing on Heaven or Earth could pull them apart and yet somehow...something went wrong.p  
  
Although Jason never thought he'd admit this to himself, he was, at the time, as angry with Kim for hurting Tommy--a scenario he'd never prepared himself for--as he would have been with Tommy had he hurt Kim. p  
  
As it had happened, though, it was June of that year before he got the opportunity to see Kim and talk to her once again--and what a fantastic meeting it was when he picked her up from the airport--to see a dearly loved friend he hadn't seen in over a year!p  
  
He could tell instantly that something was wrong with her--that something had changed somehow. She wasn't as perky as the Kimberly he'd grown up with...she was more sullen...like something was on her mind. When he called her on it, she just replied back with "I'm not a kid anymore, Jase." and that was it..for the time being.p  
  
But being trapped in Divatox's bilge had proved quite helpful for getting re-acquainted with one another. p  
  
"So...", Kim started cautiously. "How is he?"p  
  
"Tommy, you mean?" Like he had to ask. He knew exactly who and why Kim was asking him that.p  
  
Kim nodded slightly, as if afraid to hear the answer but needing to know none the less.p  
  
After a long sigh, Jason found the best words he could. "To be perfectly honest with you; I'm not sure. I know how horrible he felt right after it happened, but when I returned from Geneva he seemed to be okay. Not spectacular, but okay...like I could tell it still bothered him but it was getting better. And then he started seeing Kat..."p  
  
"So they're together?", Kim asked. "I figured as much." There was almost a bitter tone in her voice.p  
  
Jason narrowed his eyes. "Kim?", he started. She turned towards him. p  
  
"You still love him, don't you." It was more of a statement than a question. p  
  
She shrugged. "Wouldn't matter if I did, would it?"p  
  
"Maybe."p  
  
"Look, Jase, I screwed everything up between us. I hurt his pride which he would eventually forgive me for, but I also broke his heart and destroyed his trust which he may never forgive me for. He found someone he's happy with; someone who filled in all the gaps I left and does it even better."p  
  
Jason was shocked--he had no idea that Kim felt that Kat was so much better than she was.p  
  
"Kim, you know that's not true. Tommy would never turn his back on you, even if all you could be was friends, and you were an excellent ranger. Kat could never take your place; she may have a place of her own, with Tommy and with the team but your place will always be *yours*.p  
  
If he had restored any part of her faith in herself that day, it was destroyed later that evening at the charity tournament.p  
  
They had just won--everyone was cheering and we were all so happy. The place was buzzing with excitement from the crowd. Kim ran up to the ring next to him....p  
  
"Omigosh; Jase! You did so good! Congratul---" She stopped short; staring at something...someone; as if in a trance.p  
  
He followed her gaze...p  
  
Tommy.p  
  
He was looking at Kim, then at Jason, then back at Kim. A different expression on his face..sad, but when he looked at Kim..almost like..she didn't belong, maybe? Like he didn't want her there? p  
  
Kim watched with horror as Tommy turned his attention to Kat, bending over to give her a hug--obviously snubbing Kim.p  
  
Oh boy. He knew this wouldn't be easy. He had never ever seen Tommy and Kim regard each other with such..tension and resentment.p  
  
Kim turned to face him, a look of pure shock and hurt on her face.p  
  
He wanted to do something--say something to help her--but no words could come out--a look of sympathy and hope was all he could give her. p  
  
She took one last look back at Tommy and Kat in their embrace, then back at Jason, before running past the crowds and out the door.p  
  
Without a second thought, Jason jumped over the ring and fought the crowds out the door, barely catching Kim. When he finally caught up with her, he pulled her into a big bear hug, burying her sobbing face in his chest.p  
  
"Shh; Kim..."p  
  
"He won't even talk to me!", She choked out.p  
  
"Maybe he will; you don't know that yet. "p  
  
"Umm, were you in the same room I was in?", Kim said, pulling her head out of his grasp to face him. She was hysterical. "Did you not just see the 'screw you' look he just gave me right before grabbing his new girlfriend?"p  
  
"Listen to me: We're all going to go to the Surf Spot for burgers and smoothies for a reunion-slash-victory party. We all want you to come. Tommy's hurting right now; and he's not over the shock of seeing you; just come with us and wait for him to cool down so you guys can talk and clear the air a bit. It won't be easy, but that's really what you need to do."p  
  
Kim adamently shook her head. "No. I'm going to get my things and catch the first flight back to Miami."p  
  
"Kim, that's the absoute WORST thing you could do--going back to Florida unannounced and leaving everyone with a bad taste in their mouths; especially Tommy. You think that he thinks so little of you now; what do you think will go through his head when you just get up and walk out without so much as telling anyone "Hi, how was the past year and a half?" Jason tried desperately to reason with her.p  
  
"Jason, I can't! I can't stand to be there with everyone, knowing that they know what I did to Tommy--"p  
  
"But nobody cares about that! The letter, by everyone save Tommy, has been forgotten! What's between the two of you will stay between the two of you--it hasn't and never will affect how we all feel about you."p  
  
"It doesn't matter! Look, I can take his yelling at me. I can even turn my head when he gets all mushy with Kat. And though it would be harder I could take him giving me a guilt trip; telling me how much I hurt him-- but I can't take the silence! I can't take being cut out of his life like that!"p  
  
"So you think removing yourself from it by getting on a plane will make things better?"p  
  
Kim said nothing; instead she just cried. p  
  
Jason relented. "Give me a few minutes to tell the others what's going on, and I'll be back out here to give you a ride to the hotel to get your stuff then to the airport. But atleast let me make up a decent excuse for your absence."p  
  
"Jase, I can take a cab--please, go have fun with the others. You deserve it too."p But he wouldn't hear of it--Kim didn't need to go home by herself this upset.p  
  
"No, I want to take you. Besides, I'll be coming back. Angel Grove is my home...and I know it's yours, too...you have to promise to come home for good someday."p  
  
Kim gave him all the smile she could muster for feeling like her world was upside down. "I promise."p  
  
  
  
And that was the last time he had seen her until Zordon had teleported them to the Command Center and asked them to take on this mission. *Maybe this time I can get her to come home for good.* he mused to himself as he took another glimpse at Kimberly....p  
  
...and noticed that she was still lying there on the sand, and still topless. p  
  
Thank God he was hidden so that if she did wake up, she'd see him. He looked at his watch, it was time to head back to their campsite.p  
  
Jason grinned to himself. *I'm not gonna be the one to go over there and wake her up. If anyone should do it, Tommy should; after all, he's the only one of us who's more than likely to have ever seen her topless before.*p  
  
And with that thought and the fruit he had collected, he made his way back to the campsite.p  
  
********************************************  
  
Rocky stood stunned at the figure before him. p  
  
"I must be wearing my lucky pair of underwear.", he said quietly as he slowly inched closer to the sleeping girl.p  
  
Because not every day do you stumble across a pretty girl--not just any pretty girl--but Kimberly!p  
  
Kimberly, lying there on the sand, two feet in front of him, with her breasts exposed. p  
  
And she was sleeping! Which made this deal so sweet--cause he could stare at her as long as he wanted.p  
  
"This is better than the time I accidentally got free porn on the tv.", Rocky said to himself. p  
  
But then again, it was Kimberly. Kimberly he'd known since high school. The Kimberly that had fought beside him as a ranger. And, more importantly, Tommy's Kimberly--cause they all knew he still carried a torch for her. Probably not very gentleman-like for him to just stand here ogling her boobs.p  
  
But on the other hand, she had taken her shirt and her bra off. She was asleep, so she never had to know he'd been standing here for the past ten minutes staring at her. And they were boobs....p  
  
Rocky pulled his eyes away from Kim's top half long enough to glance at his watch. It was getting later.....p  
  
He had to wake her up--it was his only alternative. He couldn't get caught by the others staring at her. He absolutely had wake her up; he was going to make himself do it...p  
  
*But no one said I can't have fun with it.*, Rocky thought, a maniacal grin plastering his face.p  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
Kimberly groaned as a high-pitched whistling sound invaded her ears. The more cognitive, the more she heard something else, too...a voice, maybe?p  
  
But she hadn't remembered falling asleep...p  
  
"Mmmm-mmmm", Rocky said aloud in obvious appreciation.p  
  
Kim's eyes squinted open...her vision was blurry...someone was standing in front of her. "Who's there?" she asked groggily. She began stretching and stopped mid-stretch. Something didn't feel right.p  
  
Something was missing. p  
  
Her eyes widened in horror as she realized what that 'something' was. p  
  
And who that 'someone' was.p  
  
"There's some kinky bizz-ness goin' on up in HERE!", Rocky said in his best ghetto voice.p  
  
The look on Kim's face was priceless. p  
  
And Rocky would have laughed; except for the fact that he knew he was about to die. p  
  
Her eyes went wide with shock and anger.p  
  
"ROCKFORD ANTONIO DE SANTOS!!!!!"p  
  
And that, ladies and gentleman, was the scream that was heard around the planet.p.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Rocky ran into the campsite breathless.p  
  
"Help! She's gonna kick my butt!!", he screamed, jumping behind Jason and Tommy.p  
  
"I take it that means he found Kim.", Jason said, laughing.p  
  
And sure enough, Kim wasn't far behind.p  
  
It didn't take the boys long to realize she had her shirt and black sports bra off, but held tightly to her body to cover herself.p  
  
The sight definitely raised some eyebrows.p  
  
*Uh-oh*, they collectively thought. *Something big happened*p  
  
Rocky was wincing. Kim was seething. And Tommy, Jason, and Billy, were looking at each other with stunned faces.p  
  
"Perve boy over here was staring at me and making suggestive comments!", Kim yelled. Tommy shot Rocky a "you-better-have-a-good- explanation-or-I-will-personally-kill-you" look.p  
  
"It's not my fault! I went to go look for her and I found her-- sleeping topless on the sand." Next it was Kim's turn to get Tommy's look.p  
  
"It was hot. I was alone--seriously there was no one in sight at the time! I was tired and I accidentally fell asleep.", Kim defended herself. "But that doesn't give him the right to make lude comments!"p  
  
"What did you say to her?", Tommy growled.p  
  
"Nothing...much.", Rocky said, slowly backing away. "I mean, I was just playing.."p  
  
"Nothing much!!!", Kim cried. "You were whistling and jeering and talking about how kinky I was! Or something like that."p  
  
Tommy's anger was rising. Jason was trying hard to stifle the giggles, or be subject to Kim's wrath and Tommy's to. Billy had opted to stay as far out of this as possible.p  
  
"Wait a minute.", Tommy said. "Just how long were you standing there staring at her before you made those comments?"p  
  
"Ummm...", Rocky stammered nervously. "Not long..."p  
  
Kim snorted.p  
  
Tommy's attention now turned to Kim. "It's really your own fault, you know."p  
  
The former rangers braced themselves for what was about to come. Kim's eyes widened in shock and anger. "What exactly do you mean by 'my fault', Tommy?"p  
  
"You know you're the only girl here surrounded by guys! What do you expect to happen when you run around topless--especially in front of Rocky of all people who you KNOW hasn't seen a pair of breasts since Mrs. DeSantos nursed him! Did you expect him to act mature about the whole situation?"p  
  
"Yeah!", Rocky said in agreement. "Hey wait a minute!!", Rocky yelled at Tommy, delayed in comprehension of the insult.p  
  
Kim was livid at this point. "First of all, as I explained earlier, I wasn't 'RUNNING around topless'; as it were, I was sun bathing and I fell asleep! And just because I happened to be topless does NOT entitle Rocky, you, or anyone else to subject me to your crude, perverted, and obviously chauvenistic MALE PIG behavior!!"p  
  
Tommy rolled his eyes. "All I'm saying, is that if you don't want people making comments; you shouldn't display the merchandise.", Tommy hissed before turning around--thinking he had had the last say.p  
  
Boy was he wrong. p  
  
Kim sneered with an evil smirk on her face. "You're just jealous becuase Rocky got to see something YOU never DID." p  
  
Direct hit. Tommy stopped dead in his tracks--furious at her statement; because they all knew that Kim had hit the nail on the head with a hammer with that one. What was about to coume would NOT be pretty. The other former rangers had all decided to back off--this was now Tommy and Kim's battle; Tommy was acting on all the animosity he still held because of the letter, and this was his opportunity to do so. They had all seen something to the effect coming; it was just a long time in the making.p  
  
Tommy slowly turned to face his former flame, biting his lower lip. "That's because the Kimberly I fell in love with had MORALS, before she showed off all her assets to every horny son of a bitch in Florida.", he spat.p  
  
The fire in Kim's eyes rivaled that of the heat in the desert they were stuck in. Never had either of them seen such hurt and anger in her eyes in all the years they had known her; how ironic that it was focused at the person they all knew she loved most. Not that he didn't deserve it.p  
  
Before thinking, she raised her hand back and struck him hotly across the jaw. Not that he didn't deserve that, either. Still, it took them all by surprise, mostly Kim...she couldn't believe what she had just done. Her hands clasped her mouth in shock; as her eyes teared up with horror at her response to his comment.p  
  
She began to take a few steps backwards before turning and running in tears.p  
  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
The dark figure watched them with his onyx orbs. He wore a maniacal grin as he watched, amused by the display before him.p  
  
They were making it easier for him than he thought. There would be no need to try and break them apart when they were doing quite excellent of a job all by themselves. All he had to do was sit back and enjoy the ring- side seats to the highly entertaining show of sexual tension, pride, and effects of betrayal.p  
  
No wonder Zordon never turned off the Viewing Globe.p  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Well guys, that was part two of the Prologue for Light Quest. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review and I will get back to you! I'm sorry it took so long getting here; I'm the slowest writer on the earth, but I hope it was somewhat worth the wait. :)  
  
Look for part three in the near future. :)  
  
Thank you so much!  
  
Molly 


	3. Light Quest

Light Quest Prologue Part: 3  
  
by: Molly  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all who read and reviewed the previous chapters; I appreciate it more than you know. ( Please don't stop!! ( *******************************************************  
  
  
  
Tears blurred the petite brunette's vision as the fiery sand scorched her knees and shins where she had so violently threw herself. p  
  
Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why did he have to be so..so MEAN?p  
  
Because you hurt him. She answered her own dumb question. How could Tommy have an ounce of respect for her? When he was fighting and saving the world to ensure *their* future together, she had found solace in the arms of another man. How could she have slapped him for saying what she deserved to hear?p  
  
Because I DIDN'T show off my body to every guy in Florida--I was only close to ONE, and I didn't intend to show it off today, either! It didn't classify her as a slut.p  
  
But it DID classify her as an unfaithful person.p  
  
Her body was now racking with sobs--how can she ever repair what had happened between them? It was obvious Tommy didn't want her there. If he had ever seen her again after that letter it would have been too soon. But then again, she knew that this time would come; when everything would hit the fan. p  
  
She also knew that she could never, in a thousand lifetimes, prepare herself for the blow.p  
  
Her labored breathing stopped as she sensed someone behind her.  
  
"He still loves you, you know."p  
  
She turned to see Billy staring down at her, a look of understanding in his eyes.p  
  
Kim sniffed and wiped away her own tears. "No way.", she said, her voice hoarse from crying.p  
  
"Of course he does. Why else would he have said those things back there? Because it hurt him then, and it still hurts him today."p  
  
"Billy, that hurt was replaced with bitter resentment. I betrayed him. I went behind his back and developed something between another man that should have only been meant for the two of us. I broke his heart like a knife in the chest. And now I just slapped him--physically attacked him-- there's absolutely no way that man still loves me--or feels anything other than hatred, for that matter."p  
  
"There's a fine line between love and hate sometimes. He would love to hate you so he could forget what happened and move on. He also hates loving you when he feels it should be water under the bridge by now."p  
  
"Did he tell you these things or are they just your little philosophy?"p  
  
"He doesn't have to tell me, Kim. He doesn't have to tell anyone. We know. The only person that didn't know up until now is you and partially him because he won't admit it to himself. But we know that it's there--and so does he."p  
  
Kim sighed. "Assuming that you're right, what should I do with this piece of knowledge?"p  
  
Billy just shrugged. "First; you should know this: It's going to be rough for a little while. You're gonna take a lot of heat you won't deserve; I have a feeling. The best you can hope for is that he will come around. Meanwhile, you figure out what you want along the lines of a relationship or a friendship with him. And for crying out loud, don't go hitting him!."p  
  
"I've made the biggest mistakes. The thing I cherished most is the one thing I destroyed--for myself and for him."p  
  
"As long as you believe that, then that's exacly what it will stay--a disaster. But if you truly want to hang in there and change the situation for the better; you're going to have to think positively. Believe that there's hope for the two of you."p  
  
"And if that hope is false?"p  
  
"That's a risk you'll have to take."p  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Tommy swore under his breath as he rubbed his stinging jaw. Jason and Rocky noted the look of extreme aggravation on his face.p  
  
Jason was the first to speak up to their leader--Rocky couldn't muster the courage just yet. The former White Ranger was an honorable, brave, and considerate man--but he was also incredibly temperamental.p  
  
"You're going to have to make things right with her; you know."p  
  
Tommy gave him a look that told him he should mind his own business. p  
  
:"Look, Man; I know you don't want to hear this, especially right now, but things between you and Kim are just going to progressively get worse if you don't settle things SOON. Now, we've got a mission; a reason why we're here. We have a responsibility to Zordon and the world to find this Orb and defeat this demented psycho guarding it. YOU have a responsibility to YOUR team to keep things peaceful."p  
  
"You're telling ME about MY responsibility to keep things peaceful, when that harlot slapped me?!?!" Tommy's anger was rising by the ten- folds.p  
  
"Don't you EVER call Kim a harlot, slut, whore, skank, or bad name of any kind no matter WHAT you guys are going through, get it?", Jason hissed through gritted teeth. He had every intention of keeping this calm and rational, but Tommy was being down-right nasty where Kim was concerned--and Jason wouldn't take it.p  
  
"I don't believe this. She cheats on me then tells me in a letter when I was nothing but wonderful to her, she accused me of being jealous, then she hits me, and still it's 'poor Kimberly' and I'm the bad guy.", Tommy shook his head. It not only angered him, but Jason's loyalty to Kimberly hurt him, too.p  
  
"We're not taking sides, Tommy. ", Rocky stated calmly.p  
  
"Just stay out of this!", Tommy fired back.p  
  
"Calm down, Bro.", Jason said soothingly. He was still a bit angry, but he knew that when Tommy was like this; approaching him with harsh tones would just escalate things. Jason took a deep breath before starting. "I know what Kim did was wrong--VERY wrong. And I also know she cares a lot, though it's hard for you to see. I also know for a fact that she's hurting, too. You didn't see the look on her face after she slapped you. I knew that she regretted it that instant. Billy went to talk to Kim, and I know that she knows that she owes you an apology. A few apologies."p  
  
Rocky picked up where Jason left off. "But both of you are going to have to talk; clear the air some--all this tension is making us an easy target. If this keeps building, when the time comes for us to fight, we're gonna get wiped out."p  
  
Tommy was still seething, and they all knew it would take time for him to truly calm down. But for now he would push it aside, and deal with it for the rest of the team; he always wanted to do what was best for everyone involved. "Rocky; go find Billy and Kim; tell them they need to hurry and get back so we can get moving again."p  
  
"Eye eye, Captain.", Rocky said, adding a dramatic salute.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The next couple of days were filled with tension. Kim knew she needed to apologize to Tommy; for hitting him if nothing else; but she also knew Tommy well enough to tell when he was unapproachable. The rest of the team felt it too, because they had steered clear of him as well.p.  
  
Everything was strictly business; which in a way was good because they covered a lot of ground. But how long could they go on that? With very little comraderie and banter? What were her and Tommy doing to everyone else, as well as themselves?p  
  
She knew changes had to be made--the situation between them was bringing everyone down as a whole. She also knew that she had to be the one to instigate these changes, too.p  
  
Rocky's audible stomach growls had interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"Man, I'm starved.", Rocky complained.  
  
"We just ate breakfast four hours ago. We need to keep moving.", Tommy said.  
  
"Hey Bro;", Jason started, rubbing his own stomach. "I'm kinda hungry myself; how about you, My Main Brain?"  
  
"I could use some nourishment.", Billy stated.  
  
"Kim?", Jason asked.  
  
"If that's what everyone agrees to do, I'm up for it."  
  
"Okay.", Tommy relented. After all, they DID last longer on full stomachs. "Then Billy, Rocky, and I will go look for food down by the stream. Kim and Jase; you guys can stay here and start a fire."p  
  
"I looked for food down by the stream this morning for breakfast; there's nothing.", Kim stated. It was the first thing she had said to Tommy since the incident a few days ago.p  
  
Tommy glanced at her and then back at his group. "You guys ready? The stream's a bit far, so we better go now if we plan to get back at a decent time."p  
  
"O-kay.", Kim said rolling her eyes and turning away, showing obvious annoyance in his lack to take her word.p  
  
Billy piped up. "Tommy, Kim just said that the place was lacking vegetation and bare."p  
  
"It's okay, Billy. If he wants to waste all of our time because he can't take my word for it, let him.", Kim said. She definitely did not want another argument. But she was also sick and tired of putting up with Tommy's snotty, immature behavior towards her.p  
  
Tommy turned around to face her. Oh, it was so on. "You think that you can be the Leader?", he said walking over to her. "You think that some shopaholic, valley girl, decked-out-in-pink cartwheeling mall addict such as yourself can do better than me?", Tommy challenged.p  
  
Kim faced his challenge dead on. "I know that I could trust my teammates when they tell me helpful bits of information, instead of being a typical, stubborn male jerk that feels that he has to go back with two other guys and look for himself."p  
  
"I trust my teammates, Kim. It's YOU I don't trust.", he spat.p  
  
"I have never failed you as a member of your team, and I would think that you would know how to distinguish between our romantic involvement in high school and our relationship as Rangers.", Kim said with her voice full of hurt, as hot, angry tears threatened to careen out of her eyelids.p  
  
Jason stepped up to the plate. He knew what had to be done, and he knew that Tommy and Kim would have to be forced into isolation with each other for it to be done, too. "I'm Second-In-Command. That means that I take the leader's position when he can't fulfill his own duties. And, right now, Tommy; you can't do your job to the best of your ability. So, as your Second, I'm going to re-arrange our order. Rocky, Billy and I will search for food. Tommy, you and Kim will stay here, start the fire, and talk. Agreed?" Jason said, turning to face the two men behind him.p  
  
Billy and Rocky nodded, and, with that, the three turned and walked off; leaving Tommy and Kim standing there, angry and dumbfounded.p  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Well guys; that's it for this chapter. ( I was going to get into Tommy and Kim's scene alone at the campfire and decided to make a cliffhanger instead. *evil grin * Please read and review; I appreciate it so much and I try to get back to everyone. ( 


	4. Light Quest

Light Quest: Ch 4 of the Prologue  
By Molly  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Author's Notes: I apologize profusely for the wait. This has not been an easy fic to write. It takes a long time for updates, but please don't give up because it will be finished someday, I promise. ( I won't forget it.  
  
Special Thanks: To everyone who read, reviewed, and helped pull me out of writer's block. You guys are the greatest!  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
I hope every chapter is as good as it's predecessor. Criticism is welcomed, reviews and kind comments are greatly appreciated. Enjoy. (  
  
Kim blew a stray tendril of hair out of her face in frustration as she looked at Tommy.  
  
He was sitting next to her yet mentally she knew he was distancing himself as far from her as he could get. He had his knees pulled up and his arms loosely draped over them, his fists tightly clenched. His jaw was set firmly and his eyes were narrowed.  
  
If she weren't so angry herself she would laugh at his tense I've-never- been-more-ticked-off-in-my-whole-life stance.  
  
This is what I have to reason with., Kim thought. She had seen Tommy mad in many different occasions, but this crossed all barriers. If there was any ounce of hurt in him he wasn't showing it. No obnoxious anger brought along by one of Zedd and Rita's spells.  
  
Just pure, human, unadulterated anger.  
  
He would rather spit on her than look at her.  
  
Kim bit her lip as she thought of where to begin. I feel he should apologize, he feels that I should. Neither of us are getting anywhere with that mentality.  
  
And looking at Tommy it was as if he didn't want to get anywhere. He's nowhere near wanting to work through this.  
  
Another question formed in Kim's mind. The longer she thought about their situation, she became less angry and more curious. I have to break the ice. We have to get down to the bottom of this, and Tommy's not going to be the better person and speak up first.  
  
But maybe he can meet my halfway. , and that was the thought that had ended their silence.  
  
She took a deep breath and exhaled, prepping herself for what was to come.  
  
"Listen, Tommy; I don't think you were right to call me a slut, and I know you were wrong not to trust my judgment as a ranger on a mission, but I shouldn't have hit you. That was wrong and I'm sorry."  
  
Silence.  
  
It was hard, but Kim brought herself to look at him, to see if she could somehow read him and gauge his reaction.  
  
Finally she got a reaction.  
  
Although it was not one she wanted.  
  
Tommy laughed bitterly. "There you go again, playing the victim."  
  
Kim sighed and shook her head. Unbelievable.  
  
"Tommy I'm not trying to play the victim. I was only trying to apologize!"  
  
"Your apologies mean nothing to me."  
  
Tears of hurt and anger stung her eyelids. She shook her head. Being noble was out the window. He wanted a fight, and he was going to get one.  
  
"When are you going to get over all of this..petty high school feeling sorry for yourself attitude and start putting your team and this mission first!?", Kim yelled.  
  
Tommy jumped off the log they were perched on and immediately assumed a defensive position, his teeth clenched. "Since when do you know anything about putting this team first? If I remember correctly, you abandoned this team for a chance at some dumb medal, and you abandoned me for some punk you thought was 'Mr. Right'. By the way; how's that working out for you, Princess?", Tommy said, his voice heavy with sarcasm. All she could do was gape at him, totally taken aback. "How dare you accuse me of abandoning the team?! Everyone-including you-encouraged me to go!", Kim yelled. He's really severely hurt. That's where all this is coming from. Pent up emotions he never got the chance to release. "I didn't mean to abandon you, Tommy. In fact, I felt that you had abandoned me!"  
  
Tommy didn't give her time to conclude her argument-instead he flew off the handle, yelling; "I abandoned you?! I never even LOOKED at another girl until MONTHS AFTER the letter!!"  
  
This truly shocked her. She had thought for sure he hooked up with Kat soon afterwards, a part of herself not being able to blame him if he had. "Tommy, please listen."  
  
Tommy stopped yelling. Instead, he faced her, close and personal, and spat his words through gritted teeth. "I don't want to listen to you. I seem to recall a certain letter in which you said enough. I don't want to work along side of you, I don't want to be your friend again or anything else. I don't even want to look at you."  
  
Kim bit down hard on her quivering lip. It was hard, but she willed the threatening tears not to flow over. She would not show weakness, nor would she back down. "That's too bad! I'm a part of this team, and a productive part of it, too. Zordon chose me for his own reasons that have nothing to do with you, and as far as I'm concerned, he's our leader, not you."  
  
"Don't give yourself too much credit there, Kim. Aisha's in Africa, Kat's in London, Tanya's in New York, and Trini's.Trini's gone. ", Tommy said; both of them wincing inwardly at the loss of their friend from a car accident last year. "Zordon chose you out of process of elimination, he didn't have anyone else. That's the only way a dumb slut would get on our team."  
  
Oh, he would get what was coming to him for that one. Kim was past the point of feeling sorry for him because of her mistakes. As far as she was concerned, he'd made enough just now so that they were even. It's fair game. "Oh I'm a slut, huh? Funny, I don't recall you ever getting in my pants."  
  
She had hit a sore spot and she knew it. It was a huge blow to his pride to know that some other man had more than likely been her first. "I could have had you."; Tommy started. "If I had wanted you."  
  
Direct hit. They both knew it was a lie. Kim shook her head. "You know, I'm glad I broke up with you then. Because I'd hate to be with the person you've become. And I can honestly say, that, right now, I'm ashamed to be under your leadership. Bulk and Skull would have made better leaders than you have been this whole mission!"  
  
Kim looked in Tommy's eyes. For the second time she had left him speechless. For the second time she had felt like a fool. He stared at her, and she could read deep hurt in his eyes. She had insulted him in his abilities as a boyfriend and a leader, and she knew she had crossed some lines.  
  
But so has he. Kim justified to herself. Unfortunately it didn't make her feel any better at what she had said..  
  
Without saying anything, Tommy bent down to collect sticks for the fire.  
  
"Let me help," , Kim offered meekly.  
  
"I've got it.", Tommy spat, without making eye contact with her. Kim walked back to the log and sat while Tommy started the fire for dinner, the rest of their time in silence as they waited for Rocky, Jason, and Billy.  
  
"Dude! Your taste is all in your mouth, Man!", Rocky quipped at Jason. "Jennifer Lopez is WAY hotter than Jessica Simpson!"  
  
"Whatever Rocky.", Jason laughed, shaking his head. Rocky was great at cracking everyone up. He silently thanked Zordon for assigning a human stress reliever to the mission.  
  
"I still think that Celine Dion is the most beautiful female recording artist.", Billy said.  
  
Rocky laughed and shook his head. "Billy, My Brother; you are in denial!!"  
  
Both Jason and Billy gave Rocky looks of confusion. "Rocky, I don't know what you're trying to insinuate-", Billy said, but was cut off by Rocky's further explanation.  
  
Rocky turned to Jason. "See, Billy says his favorite female singer is Celine Dion, but it's a certain Maxim magazine he hides under his bed with a layout of a certain, shall we say, very 'Stripped' Christina Aguilera?"  
  
Billy's jaw dropped in complete horror. Martial arts or not, I will personally KILL Adam for leaking that information out as soon as I get home!, Billy fumed inwardly.  
  
Jason was in total disbelief. Billy having a thing for Christina Aguilera? Our clean-cut, always proper Billy gets hot looking at pierced, tattooed, Christina Aguilera..now I've heard it all. And I thought it was funny to learn that Kat secretly liked Fred Durst.  
  
He shook his head, trying to hold his laughter in. "Man, Billy; I thought I knew you, Bro.", Jason replied.  
  
"Yeah.", Rocky stated. "Well now you know what gets his genie out of the bottle."  
  
Jason could not hold his laughter any longer; he and Rocky both were rolling, leaving Billy ten shades of crimson.  
  
However, their laughter abruptly stopped upon entering the campsite.  
  
Tommy was sitting by the fire.  
  
Kim was sitting on the log staring off into space.  
  
It was clear nothing had been solved.  
  
Jason sighed. "I can't believe those two. When are they gonna get it?"  
  
"For real.", Rocky piped in. "They should just have sex and get it over with."  
  
"Rocky, everything's not about sex. There's way more tension between the two than that of a sexual nature.", Billy chided, still miffed at Rocky for revealing his secret crush.  
  
"Let's go see what we can do.", Jason said.  
  
"Hey Pretty Girl.", Rocky said, startling Kim somewhat, as he plopped down on the log next to her, draping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey Rocko,", she replied, favoring him with a small smile.  
  
"Okay guys, here's the grub.", Jason said as he passed out fruit to his teammates.  
  
"No thanks,", Kim said as he offered her the fruit. "I'm not hungry."  
  
He knew she was upset. He also noticed Tommy giving her quick, indifferent glances.  
  
"Kim, you have to eat.", Jason ordered.  
  
"Not tonight Jase. I'll eat in the morning.", Kim said.  
  
Jason sighed. "Okay, I'll let you off the hook tonight, but from now on no more skipping meals. We don't get enough out here as it is."  
  
Kim nodded. "Well guys I'm kinda tired. I'm gonna go to bed early."  
  
"Goodnight.", the group replied; everyone save Tommy.  
  
She paused to look at him for a moment, to see any emotion. He made eye contact with her briefly, and then lowered his gaze back down to the ground.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Goodnight.", Kim said sadly as she turned and walked towards her tent.  
  
"So what happened?", Jason asked Tommy once Kim was out of sight, a hint of accusation in his voice.  
  
"Why don't you go ask Kim.", Tommy said quietly, looking straight ahead.  
  
"Did you even try to work things out, Tommy? Did you apologize at all?"  
  
Tommy sighed. He felt guilty for how things had turned out between him and Kim, sure, but he was getting sick and tired of every time words were said between Kimberly and himself, he was the one that ended up taking the blame.  
  
"Look Bro, Kim and I will be fine. We'll never be the way we were, that's impossible after everything that's been said and done. As long as she stays out of my way, we'll get this mission done and be back home in no time."  
  
"That's just it, Tommy. You can't keep ignoring the problem! You're a leader for crying out loud, and a darn good one! Leaders don't run from problems, they solve them. Don't let me talk to Kim and find out that she tried to solve it and you refused."  
  
Tommy was losing his temper quick. "Or what, Man?", he challenged, exasperation in his tone.  
  
"Go to bed and calm down. I'll talk to you in the morning. ", Jason said, and left with the others to go to their tents before Tommy had a chance to reply.  
  
Kimberly couldn't hold her tears any longer. The moment she entered her tent, she dropped to her knees in sobs.  
  
Oh Tommy what has happened between us? I've never seen you mad at anyone ever like you're mad at me now.don't you know I'd change it if I could?, Kim thought, while burying her face into her pillow to muffle the cries.  
  
She couldn't let the others know she was crying. The more they blamed Tommy for, the more he'd resent her.  
  
She lied on her sleeping bag breathing deeply after her emotional storm had passed. Living day to day in these conditions weren't easy, and when there's conflict between you and another member it makes it even harder.  
  
Her head was throbbing from all the stress and tension. She had cried until there was nothing left, and, finally feeling the physical affects of the day, she fell asleep.  
  
She couldn't remember what had woke her up. She just opened her eyes and he was standing over her.  
  
Tommy.  
  
Except it wasn't Tommy now, it was Tommy then.  
  
Tommy, dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans, his long hair tied back into a loose ponytail, and a clean shaven face with no goatee.  
  
He was smiling at her.  
  
"Tommy?", she asked.  
  
He bent down, now sitting on the ground in front of her. "I'm right here, Beautiful."  
  
"And you're not mad?"  
  
Tommy smiled at the confused look of innocence on her face. "I could never be mad at you, Baby."  
  
Kim couldn't take it any longer. She leaped up out of her sleeping bag and flung her arms around Tommy with such force that it took him by surprise. The tears came instantly.  
  
He held her tight, stroking her hair and her arms and her back, and whispering sweetly in her ear. "Shhh, it's gonna be okay.I'm here now."  
  
"I don't understand, Tommy;", Kim said through choked sobs. "I'm trying so hard.why can't everything be as simple as it was then?"  
  
"Don't worry, Beautiful.", Tommy said, wiping away her tears with gentle caresses. "Everything's going to work out. You'll see. You just have to keep trying and never give up hope."  
  
Kim smiled lovingly at him. "I love you still. I never stopped, not really. I'll love you forever."  
  
He only smiled back at her.  
  
Kim awoke, and the loving, handsome figure of the man she loved had disappeared.  
  
It had all been a dream.  
  
A dream that left her heart aching for Tommy, the Tommy she fell in love with, more than ever before.  
  
I have to make things right between us. I have to. No matter how belligerent he's being right now, I have to correct all my mistakes., Kim thought as she drifted back to sleep with hope for the next day, and a desire to be with Tommy, at least on good terms if nothing else, more than she could ever have imagined.  
  
Tommy lied on his sleeping bag with his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling of his tent.  
  
Nothing was easy anymore.  
  
He and Kim had never fought while they were friends or dating, not once.  
  
Granted, their time being so occupied with Ranger business they never really had a chance to fight, but still..  
  
Things were so simple back then. There was love, and that was enough.  
  
The innocence and the hopes and the rose-colored glasses had been stripped, leaving them with anger, hurt, and resentment.  
  
And emptiness.  
  
A tear slid down his cheek as he remembered them back then. The soft, shy smiles, the tender kisses-every bit of purity that first love holds.  
  
He had either had a crush on Kim, been madly in love with Kim, or been madly in love with Kim and heartbroken by the letter and all that that implied. This was something new. This was "why-do-I-have-to-see-her-again; why-couldn't-she-have-just-stayed-in-Florida-because-I-can't-get-over-that- I'm-not-over-her-yet" feeling.  
  
If only I can learn to hate, He thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Kimberly sang to herself quietly as she worked small seashells she had found on a shore line, along with green leaves of all shapes and sizes, onto hemp strings she had braided together, silently thanking Zordon for providing each member a rather elaborate sewing kit.  
  
She had begun making necklaces for all the guys plus herself. She had always enjoyed arts and crafts, and doing this on breaks and spare time kept her mind off other things, such as the travel and hot, dry weather.  
  
And Tommy.  
  
She was putting the finishing touches on his necklace now. It was a peace offering, something to let him know she wasn't mad or held any bad feelings against him.  
  
Hopefully today would be the end of their feuding.  
  
She quietly approached him, the sea shell necklace clutched tightly in her hand to steady the shaking. He was in the middle of a kata, his back to her and his shirt off.  
  
If she had been just a fraction less nervous, she would have lustfully gazed his muscular physique; the tanned tent of his skin giving his flexed muscles the appearance of even more definition, his strong body taut with fine precision, glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.  
  
Kimberly swallowed the lump in her throat, debating on how to get his attention.  
  
"They told me at the camp site that I'd find you here."  
  
Tommy stood still, his heart first leaping at the nostalgia of her comment, then sinking into bitter resentment at her mere presence.  
  
At her no doubt attempt to make things better between them.  
  
He slowly turned to face her, a look of contempt and obvious displeasure at being interrupted by the last person on earth he wanted to lay his eyes upon resided coldly on his face.  
  
The steel gaze caused Kim to turn away for a moment.  
  
His silence prompted her to explain herself and it had better be good..and mission orientated.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for everything that's happened between us. I know I've said some things that I regret and this constant fighting that's been going on between us has really caused our team and this mission to suffer..", Kim trailed off for a moment.  
  
."..as well as our friendship.", Her emotions were getting the better of her and she decided to use that. "You know, Tommy; we used to tell each other everything. We were so close-even before we became romantically involved. I know I messed all that up for us when I went to Florida and wrote the letter and.I guess I was just hoping that we could get some of that back.", Kim said as she gazed down at the necklace still tightly clutched in her fist.  
  
"I made everyone these necklaces in my free time; you know, just to unwind and relieve stress and stuff. Well anyways, I made you one too as sort of a peace offering.", She said before thrusting the concoction into his hands. "Yours is the biggest cause, you know; you're the leader and all.", Kim added, favoring him with a quick, nervous smile.  
  
Tommy just looked at her like she was crazy. He stayed silent for a long time, his features not softening a bit, much to Kim's worry and disappointment.  
  
"So this is how you've spent your time?", Tommy spat. "Making ridiculously ugly jewelry for everyone? So we can be 'desert chic' when we go fight this master villain and take the light orb? News Flash, Kim. This is a MISSION, not an art center for Kindergarteners."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. She made no move to hold them back; her pride now shattered along with what was left of her heart. Kim swallowed hard to try to steady her voice.  
  
"Yeah. What was I thinking?", she said with soft sarcasm. "Rocky, Jason and Billy loved the 'ridiculously ugly' necklaces I made for them; I guess I just thought you'd like one, too. I didn't want to leave you out."  
  
"Yeah? How about you go with that last idea and leave me out, because I want nothing to do with you. Whatever we had between us prior to the letter is OVER. Take the hint and get out of here.", he said bitingly, then looked back at the string of sea shells in his hands. "And when we come across the evil guarding the orb, you can give him mine.", he added coldly as he threw the necklace on the ground at her feet and turned his back to her, signifying that the conversation was over.  
  
Kim just stared at her peace offering on the sand at her feet. She began to sob as she bent down to pick the necklace up. She stayed on her knees for a while, to upset to even move. A part of her wanted to run and another part of her wanted to beg him to reconsider, to give their friendship another chance and she'd never do anything to jeopardize it, ever. She grasped the necklace and stood shakily on her feet, not bothering to dust the warm debris off her knees.  
  
She was still sobbing, and made no move to muffle them. She was vulnerable. There was no longer any fight left in her; Tommy had broken her spirit.  
  
She took one last look at him, standing defiantly with his back to her before she took off and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
Tommy heard her desperate crying. He bit the inside of his cheeks and focused his eyes on something in the distance to keep from turning to face her. He knew if he saw her cry he would lose all reserve.  
  
A tear had slid down his cheek as he listened to her heart breaking sobs that seemed to plead with him. *Don't you get it, Kim? You can't hurt me like you did and expect me to come crawling back in compliance to your every whim. You just need to stay away. It's best for us both*., Tommy told himself.  
  
Kim ran until her legs gave completely out, and she found herself collapsed over a rock in the clearing.  
  
She wished she didn't love him. She wished she could hate him the way he hated her, so the pain of his words would go unnoticed. She wished.  
  
She wished that he would find it in his heart to let go of his anger, that he could love her again and they could live happily ever after. As much as he hurt her, she desperately wanted to be with him again.  
  
To any other person that could have witnessed the displays between them, her wishes were crazy and an obvious sign of lack of self esteem, but no one else knew Tommy the way she did, no one else knew how wonderful he was, and how personal he took pain and rejection.  
  
How wonderful he used to be.  
  
Kim cried until there was nothing left, and stared blankly at the sunset ahead of her.  
  
Then she felt it.  
  
An eerie, strong feeling she was not alone.  
  
She sat up quick, and listened intently, still keeping her eyes on the sunset.  
  
Nothing. No sounds, just that bizarre, terrifying hunch that gripped her.  
  
She most definitely was not alone. She didn't have to hear or see what she knew was there.  
  
It was so quiet she could hear her breath heaving. It wasn't one of the guys, they would have been noisier or said something by now., and it wasn't an animal of some sort.  
  
It was staring at her.  
  
They were staring at her. She could feel more than one pair of eyes on her.  
  
Her sweaty palms grasped the rock as she braced herself to turn and face the beings in her presence.  
  
Her lip quivered-before she saw them she knew this was no putty or tenga, no monster Zedd or Rita had ever concocted.  
  
This was something out of a nightmare.  
  
She willed herself to turn completely and face them, in order to prepare to fight.  
  
Her eyes widened in terror as she saw them, and a deafening scream escaped her lips.  
  
Well guys, that's it for Chapter Four! I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to know what Kim's "acquaintances" are; think "Orcs" in Lord of The Rings and you have an accurate physical description.  
  
And if you're going to review this telling me that Tommy is out of character, save it for another fic I'm planning; cause Tommy's reason for his horrid behavior will be well explained in the next two chapters. (  
  
If you want more and you want it quicker, PLEASE REVIEW!!! LOL, I can't stress that enough! Review and I will try my hardest to get back to all of you! Also, I just got three amazingly flattering reviews from Twitch and that motivated me to finish this chapter, so it DOES work.lol; I can be bought!  
  
Catch ya on the Flipside! ~Molly 


End file.
